wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bagno Smutków
|Ustrój polityczny = teokracja |Władca = |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Draenejski Orczy |Przynależność = Królestwo Wichrogrodu (de iure) Złamani (de facto) |Wyznanie = Kościół Świętego Światła Szamanizm }}Bagno Smutków (czasami też nazywane Bagnami Smutków) jest krainą leżącą w południowo-wschodniej części Wschodnich Królestw. Pośród ponurych bagnisk zielony smoczy pomiot sprawuje pieczę na polecenie ich śpiącej pani, Ysery. Potężny Aspekt dostrzegł zło lęgnące się w Świątyni Atal'Hakkar, a jej lojalni słudzy są gotowi strzec krainy przed nadchodzącą zgubą. Na leżącym z dala od cywilizacji Bagnie pojawiły się endemiczne gatunki ziół i potężne drzewa. Ocean wpływa głęboko w ląd tworząc płytkie kanały idealne dla aligatorów i krokolisków. Na leżących tu i tam starych kłodach i kamieniach krystalizuje się sól. Bagienne bestie rozpanoszyły się po całej krainie, jednak mimo zagrożenia Horda zdecydowała się zapanować nad obszarem tak odległym od Wichrogrodu i założyła swoją największą kolonię w Azeroth. Na północy grupa draenei, oddzielona od swojej ojczyzny, założyła tu swoją osadę i regularnie wysyła zabójców i sabotażystów przeciwko orkom. Przedstawiciele zielonego smoczego stada strzegą ruin znanych jako Zagubiona Świątynia, prastarego trollowego chramu emanującego energią demonów i zsyłającego na wszystkie żywe stworzenia szaleństwo i przemoc. Kilkoro draenei zostało przeprowadzonych przez Mroczny Portal przez nieznanych przywódców z nadzieją odnalezienia nowego, lepszego życia. Niestety, ponury aura Bagien i trawiąca ich tęsknota za domem doprowadziła ich do takiego szaleństwa, że teraz atakują, cokolwiek zobaczą na horyzoncie. Orkowy przyczółek w Stonard, wybudowany podczas Pierwszej Wojny i odbudowany pod rządami Thralla, jest jedynym cywilizowanym miastem na bagnie i służy obecnie jako baza dla Hordy. Czesto jest nazywany "Theramore Hordy" z racji swego strategicznego polozenia. Znacznie oddalone od innych osiedli Stonard nabrało nowego znaczenia po ponownym otwarciu Mrocznego Portalu. Mimo obecności istot myślących, to natura rządzi na Bagnie. Dzikie bestie, takie jak krokoliski i jaguary polują na zdobycz, a starożytne Bagienne bestie wędrują po całej krainie. Agresywne murloki zamieszkują wybrzeża i niedalekie jaskinie. Bagno Rozpaczy leży w południowo-wschodniej części Azeroth, na wschód od Przesmyku Śmiertelnego Wiatru, na północ od Strzaskanych Ziem i na południe od Złych Ziem. Mimo to jedynym pieszym traktem jest ten prowadzący z Lasu Zmierzchu przez Przesmyk Śmiertelnego Wiatru. Warto wspomnieć, że przeprawiając się przez szczyty na południe od Doliny Wydawcy można się dostać na Bagno od strony Gór Czerwonej Grani. Historia thumb|Skrzyżowanie Rozłupanej Włóczni Pierwotnie Bagno Rozpaczy było północną częścią ogromnej podmokłej krainy znanej jako Czarne Grzęzawisko. Po upadku Imperium Gurubashi renegacka frakcja trolli znanych jako Atal'ai, uciekła na bagna, gdzie zbudowała wielki chram, Świątynię Atal'Hakkar. Ysera i zielone stado smoków odkryli okropne plany trolli i zatopili świątynię w wodach bagna, stawiając kilkoro członków stada na straży ruin. Później w południowej części otwarto Mroczny Portal i Horda najechała Grzęzawisko. Orkowie wybudowali dwie osady na Bagnie Smutku, Rockard i Stonard. Te miasta, a później również Iglica Czarnej Skały, były głównymi bazami Hordy podczas Pierwszej Wojny przeciwko ludziom. Podczas konfliktu Rockard zostało doszczętnie zniszczone, a Stonard zostało niemalże do szczętu spalone. Po implozji Mrocznego Portalu podczas Drugiej Wojny południowa część grzęzawiska została odłączona i przemieniła się w pustynną Strzaskaną Krainę. Implozja pozostawiła niewielkie grupy draenei w Azeroth, na zawsze przemienionych przez katastrofę. Większość z nich oszalało z tęsknoty za domem i odcięcia od ich ojczyzny i przemieniło się we wrogich Zagubionych. Niewielkiej grupie nazywającej siebie Złamanymi udało się uniknąć tego ponurego losu. Północna część Czarnego Grzęzawiska obecnie znana jest jako Bagno Rozpaczy, podczas gdy południowa to Strzaskana Kraina. Po tym, jak Dowódca Wojenny Thrall przejął władzę nad Hordą, stary przyczółek w Stonard został odbudowany przez orków do jego dawnej chwały. Uczeni przybyli tu studiować właściwości magicznych artefaktów oraz badać tajemniczą florę i faunę bagna. Ostatnimi czasy, po upadku Exodaru, niektórzy draenei zdecydowali się pomóc swoim Złamanym kuzynom, jednak zdecydowali się oni zachować neutralność zarówno wobec Przymierza, jak i Hordy. Jak się dostać? Przymierze Z Darkshire wystarczy udać się na wschód poprzez Przełęcz Śmiertelnego Wichru i wejść na bagno. Horda Bagno jest dość ważnym miejscem dla rozwoju niskopoziomowych postaci, jednak ciężko się tutaj dostać. Trasa konwencjonalna * Z Orgrimmaru poleć zeppelinem do Grom'gol Base Camp * Podążać drogą z obozu na północny wschód, a później na północ. Postacie niższego poziomu powinny trzymać się drogi, gdyż w dżungli żyją bestie na poziomie 30 i wyższym. * Gdy droga się skończy, skręć na wschód i przejdź mostem do Duskwood * Podążaj dalej na północ aż do rozstaju dróg. Skręć w prawo * Omiń miasto Darkshire * Gdy zostawisz je za sobą, wejdź z powrotem na drogę i idź na wschód do Deadwind Pass * Idź na wschód przez Deadwind Pass. Droga skręca na południe, a potem znów na wschód. Gracze poniżej poziomu 50 powinni trzymać się drogi, gdyż moby żyjące w tej krainie są na poziomie 50 i wyższym. Nie zalecane jest podróżowanie dalej na południe, gdyż wokół Karazhanu żyją wysokopoziomowi wrogowie. * Droga wiodąca na wschód zaprowadzi cię na Bagno Rozpaczy * Na skrzyżowaniu na Bagnie skręć w prawo. Stonard leży na końcu drogi, mniej więcej po środku bagna. Uwaga: Wchodząc do Duskwood niskopoziomowe postacie powinny zdjąć cały ekwipunek, by nie stracić jego wytrzymałości w razie śmierci. Trasa alternatywna Jest to trasa znacznie dłuższa, jednak jest o tyle bezpieczna, że nie ma tam żadnych mobów. * Na granicy Wetlands i Arathi Highlands zeskocz z mostu Thandol Span do morza (lub zejdź po rampie po stronie Arathi.). * Płyń najpierw na wschód, potem na południe i trzymając się górskiego wybrzeża miń Badlands, Burning Steppes i Redridge Mountains, aż dopłyniesz do północnego krańca subregionu Misty Reed Strand na Bagnie. Uwaga: Płynąc wzdłuż wybrzeża może się zdarzyć, że strefa zmieni się bezpośrednio z Wetlands na Swamp of Sorrows. Po wpłynięciu na Bagno musisz jeszcze chwilę płynąć, aż osiągniesz Misty Reed Strand. Nie ma sposobu, by dostać się do Badlands, Burning Steppes ani Redridge Mountains od strony morza. Jest kilka miejsc, gdzie można się wspiąć, by strefa zmieniła się na Redridge Mountains, jednak góry tutaj są nie do przebycia. Uwaga 2: Trasa ta oznacza płynięcie przez około pół godziny. Mag może dostać się do Stonardu za pomocą umiejętności Portal / Teleport : Stonard Geografia Bagno to właściwie wielka, na wpół zalana przez morze delta. Tu i ówdzie można napotkać kłody i kamienie, na których osadza się sól. Droga wiedzie tylko kilka cali nad lustrem wody, tak, by można się było przeprawić względnie suchą nogą przez tę dziką krainę. Problemem mogą być żyjące tutaj jaguary, bagienne bestie, krokoliski oraz inne dzikie stworzenia. Na Bagnie Rozpaczy nie ma żadnych lochów rajdowych ani pól bitewnych. Znajduje się tu jednak instancja Temple of Atal'Hakkar (znany również jako Zatopiona Świątynia Temple) o poziomie zalecanym 50-56. Strefę tę można znaleźć we wschodniej części strefy. Na wschód od Świątyni leży mikro-loch Sorrowmurk, wypełniony elitarnym smoczym pomiotem. Znajduje się tu również enklawa Hordy Stonard, która służy jako punkt podróży miasto położone najbliżej Mrocznego Portalu. Znaleźć w nim można nauczyciela mistrzowskiej alchemii. Na północy leży niewielka osada Złamanych draenei zwana Harborage, która utrzymuje stosunki zarówno z Przymierzem, jak i Hordą.Mimo że Przymierze nie posiada tutaj żadnych punktów podróży, to zarówno Darkshire, jak i Nethergarde Keep są cennymi punktami, skąd łatwo się dostać na Bagno. Mapa i subregiony 250px *Mapa topograficzna regionu Instancje Podróże Trasy lotów ze Stonard * Grom'Gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Kargath, Badlands * Flame Crest, Burning Steppes Obszary przyległe Ważniejsze postacie Bagno Rozpaczy jest domem dla kilku wartych wspomnienia postaci. W Stonard Fel'zerul poszukuje pomocy w walce z Atal'ai. Niedaleko wejścia do Strzaskanej Krainy Upadły bohater Hordy próbuje położyć kres zepsuciu rozsiewanemu przez potężnego demona z południa. Na południowym wschodzie od Skrzyżowania Rozłupanego Kamienia Strażnik Biggs wysyła odważnych poszukiwaczy przygód na bagna w poszukiwaniu jego zagubionego ekwipunku. W Harborage na północnym zachodzie Anchoryta Avuun prowadzi badania nad naturą Zagubionych z Martwego Sanktuarium, poszukując lekarstwa na ich szaleństwo. Zadania Surowce thumb|Harborage * Zioła ** Stranglekelp ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Fadeleaf ** Goldthorn ** Khadgar's Whisker ** Blindweed (jeden z niewielu regionów, gdzie można je znaleźć) * Skóry ** Heavy Leather ** Thick Leather ** Green Whelp Scale (ze skórowania smoczaków poziomu 34-36) ** Shadowcat Hide (ze skórowania panter pozomu 37-43) ** Worn Dragonscale (ze skórowania smoczaków i jaszczurzego pomioru poziomu 40-60) ** Green Dragonscale (ze skórowania elitarnych smoczaków i jaszczurzego pomiotu poziomu 40-60 wokół Temple of Atal'Hakkar) * Ruda ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Dzikie stworzenia * Bagienne bestie * Kraby * Krokoliski * Smoczy pomiot (zielony) * Smoczaki (zielone) * Młode smoki (zielone) * Gorączki * Zagubieni * Murloki * Śluzy * Rekiny * Pająki * Bagienne jaguary en:Swamp of Sorrows es:Pantano de las Penas fr:Marais des Chagrins ru:Болото Печали Kategoria:Swamp of Sorrows